


【DV】An uneventful night

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, No penetration, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: 差劲的生理科普课堂，一个普通夜晚5DV老夫老妻回归家庭看簧片做爱，轻微bottom强迫性行为描写注意避雷。作者对龙冲太多写的很神志不清，阅读不适请及时退出。
Relationships: D/V, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	【DV】An uneventful night

**Author's Note:**

> 差劲的生理科普课堂，一个普通夜晚5DV老夫老妻回归家庭看簧片做爱，轻微bottom强迫性行为描写注意避雷。  
> 作者对龙冲太多写的很神志不清，阅读不适请及时退出。

在准备工作完毕前维吉尔悄无声息却迅速的吃掉三分之一量牛油果夹馅塔可，但丁只好取出冰箱中隔夜爆米花顶替，放置餐盘与纸筒令狭窄茶几难以容纳其他，他不得不退而求次，将水性润滑剂塞进口袋，透明方盒撑起布料，将左胯部位顶起滑稽鼓包，好在结合即将进行的内容这玩意还算无伤大雅。

调试好放映机后稍微年轻点那个半魔将他兄弟拖延及地的毯子角拾起，下一秒在如何塞回与腿盘根错节，缠绵填满多半沙发那部分时犯了难，维吉尔簇拥抱枕与毛毯累积成山——像只缺乏暖气准备筑巢过冬的家猫躲进毛绒壁垒。

他甚至把床上的枕头也搬来了，但丁挠了挠下巴组织言语，意图对此发表意见传达不满，即将开口时才意识到正处严寒冬季，居住于与暖气杜绝的事务所内采取些正当保暖措施着实没什么不妥，只好蠕动唇瓣将原本嘟囔沉进胃底，转动眼珠打算借助半魔缺乏体感为题重振旗鼓，又后知后觉到这并不利于营造庄严肃穆，预期中良好展开会因缺乏氛围变得困难重重——他得出结论，不动声色将那角棉布丢回地上，面无表情试图庄重的紧挨半魔馅棉芯绒布团艰难坐下。

维吉尔在他兄弟裤子与抱枕尴尬挤成一团，阻止其顺畅接触沙发面时不情不愿挪动了一点，在他的施恩让步下他们总算并排而坐——在家庭电影夜开始观看恋爱色情片，重点更多是色情那部分，但丁坚持维吉尔需要从中采纳正常方式满足生理需求，换种大胆方式来讲，但丁希望维吉尔能够学习常规性爱流程，而不是不顾兄弟意愿随心所欲使用他的老二。

用随心所欲形容维吉尔可有无过而不及。没年轻多少的半魔漫不经心，盯着无趣片头将爆米花塞进嘴里，被潮意侵染谷物膨化品只留疲软。在揣测维吉尔癖好这方面有人总是做的不错，好学生这会正瞪大对蓝灰色眼睛琢磨讲师教授间禁忌隐晦的爱恋。

那是迄今为止唯一件好事，如果不是他自个对晦涩诗句间传递情感那套兴致缺缺，但丁简直想为部色情电影拍手称赞，维吉尔对于胞弟在缓慢进展剧情中用后牙槽碾磨零食里没爆开的玉米粒发出尖锐声响的恶劣举动蹙起眉头，小腿探出毯子警告意味踹上日益囤积脂肪的柔软腹部。

咀嚼声戛然而止，但丁盯着那节纤细骨干的足踝情绪莫名升腾，他专治冷漠的兄弟这会儿为了部三流影片倒愿意屈尊纡贵流露情感，而在些本该更亲密无间的情事却没有同等待遇。

联想到维吉尔在他辛苦劳作一天倒头酣睡时，擅自撸硬同样沉睡的阴茎操弄后穴的烦躁支使勇气，在脚掌满意抽离前——胡子拉碴那位率先从肚皮上扫开那段白皙的光滑。

年长半魔罕见的并没有被突如其来的无理举动冒犯，仅是挑起一边眉梢泄露丝毫诧异后便被电视重新吸引。丢下但丁为自产的不愉快插曲而挫败懊恼的咽下声呜咽——为了教育继续进行他不得不稍微放下会和自己过不去跟进剧情。

平庸生活经验是个好伙伴，在它友善帮助下了解狗血没花太久。维吉尔还对人类为什么会经历车祸再失忆这码事迷惑不解时，但丁翻了个不雅的白眼。天知道上床打炮为什么会搞得如此婆妈冗长。

进行到娘兮兮主角终于鼓足勇气，面对同样娘炮的暗恋对象含情脉脉抒发爱慕环节他终于顺理成章放空脑子。回忆一直操蛋的生活，从失而复得时他就愚蠢遐想一切将会改善，直到事实证明家庭温馨那出与半魔不相容。

从魔界回归生活后第一个不眠之夜——那时他们心照不宣抚摸彼此躯体诉讼渴求，但丁被湿软肠壁吮吸老二的甜蜜欺骗脑子，短浅而盲目的认为维吉尔终于意识到这么做的含义，作为成年男性获得爱与之相应担当责任balabala

那意料之中同年长半魔的冷硬外壳绝缘，直到月初承接委托斩杀恶魔时维吉尔仍拒绝同行，心安理得享受但丁奔波整天才上缴的水电费，并在他兄弟累成一滩烂泥陷入沉睡时毫无愧疚的强奸那根并没有因此困倦的阴茎。

即使但丁抗拒，那根不知羞耻的玩意倒是个廉价叛徒，被不得章法的撸动依旧充血迅速且运作持久。作为经验欠缺的冷漠骑手，维吉尔对待无法反抗的温驯马匹算不上太好，如果在取悦自身这点上算勉强及格，服侍另一根老二方面便是是惨不忍睹。

非自愿性行为等同强迫，维吉尔可意识不到或是说不屑一顾于伦理道德。不尽人意却欲壑难填的独裁混蛋使用他亲爱兄弟的鸡巴攀上高潮后便单方面宣布终止，在莫名升腾的旖旎下恶魔猎人挣扎着睫毛颤动想要睁眼，又会被热度与潮意拖扯下坠至泥沼更深。

待但丁自疲倦梏桎下艰难脱身时，小兄弟正好裸露在冷空气下冻到酸软麻木，缺乏抚慰而未能畅快射出的精液从输精管倒淌回阴囊，这会囊袋臌胀如同注水气球。

他从俯爬被摆弄为仰躺在床垫，睡裤拉下一点，活像个被嫁祸的强奸未遂犯，指正事实的只有软萎柱身上粘黏的半干水渍。

半魔的敏锐嗅觉从空气弥留血腥中嗅出维吉尔，只有维吉尔——他兄长还未懂得在用屁股吞吃条超尺寸阴茎时应率先开拓自己，因此在最开始那步便犯了难，但丁想象得出年长半魔依旧生涩冷硬，却在进行下流行为时弄伤后洞。

次子难以抑制喘息着再次勃起，捕捉未完全消散那丁点痕迹发散思维，进一步幻想平日冷峻傲慢的兄弟适应最初的撕裂疼痛后，尝试挪动腰胯操弄自己。他醒着并充当温柔体贴的好伴侣，柔和顶撞紧致肠壁，寻找腺体，坚硬龟头在那块硬币大小的敏感点上研磨直至维吉尔干涩内里汁水泛滥。

而后他们接吻，渐入佳境，魔剑但丁会精准而迅猛戳刺突起软肉，相应穴肉会伴随剧烈吸气绞紧，维吉尔呻吟中夹杂浅淡鼻音要求他慢些时会被猛地向上挺腰撞进更深，但丁会成功从那张贫瘠的嘴巴里榨出更多，年长半魔在突袭下猝不及防发出尖叫——

他收紧手指，迅速挤压老二从根部到头部，没用几个来回便闷哼着射进自个手心。事实就是这样，没有发生任何，维吉尔甚至只流了一点水，痛快发泄过后将但丁晾在原地。

传奇恶魔猎人只能倚靠低俗性幻想来个差劲手活。

再回味遍身陷窘境不是核心，回忆带来更多是溢出的多余热度缓慢蔓延上脖颈，男人意识到血液集中汇聚自下身趋势时略显尴尬的摩挲下巴，心虚令但丁翘起大腿遮掩异常，偏过脑袋刻意忽视维吉尔侧颜展现的高挺鼻梁。他再次寄希望于电视，不幸此刻两位男主演一改风格打得火热，赤身裸体半硬着性器纠缠在被单中黏糊接吻。

这回被撩拨起欲望笼罩胸腔，再累积至下腹的不再只有一人。

消瘦却肌肉匀称的手臂伸出毯子并目的明确，迅速抓上心不在焉半魔靠近那侧毛发浓密的结实胳膊，另只手在即将碰到花费心思隐藏在双腿间的鼓包时被中断。

年长半魔富含警告意味瞪视幼弟为拦截动作而攥在掌心里的手腕，示意他放开或是解释。但丁选择了后者，空闲那只胳膊举至耳边放出示弱信后，维吉尔才冷哼一声坐回原处——此前他几乎骑上孪生兄弟腰胯。

维吉尔向来缺乏耐心，半勃着老二按捺冲动，再原地停驻等待生理反应同样显赫的但丁憋出合理说辞几乎就是底线。

他在背景肉体愈发激烈碰撞产生浓稠水声中眨了眨眼，终于被维吉尔催促般低哼撬开嘴巴“你答应过，维吉。”他们对上视线，年轻点那个阴茎才经历过轮番刺激，此时正烫的像块烙铁。

“如果想要就遵守规则——从最开始来。”尽管被撑起帐篷的宽松居家裤不那么具有说服力，但丁也尽量藏匿颤音维持语调镇定，这确实起到效果，在这场不计分争执中他罕见成为更游刃有余那方。

耐心偶尔不算件好事，就像等待不是为换来失望。

维吉尔的表情有一瞬间看上去有被冒犯到，但丁发誓看到年长者瞳孔溢出愤怒幽光时以为，他偏执高傲的兄长将拔刀终结一切琐碎婆妈的条框，贯彻那句“想要什么，自己来拿”。将愚蠢守则，并因此错失先机的弟弟钉在地强硬骑软那根超尺寸阴茎。银蓝色光点儿转瞬即逝，维吉尔只是低下高傲头颅，将视线集中在但丁裤裆那块棉布上逐渐晕开的深色水渍。

有一会儿他们无言以对，维吉尔倔强咬住饱满下唇拒绝开口，但丁每每想要说些什么缓和气氛时都正巧被电视中清晰高昂的呻吟打断。又过了半刻钟左右，年长者终于在放开被自己折磨到充血红肿的唇瓣时妥协了。

“好吧，那我今天能得到什么？”他不情不愿硬着老二缩回毯子后又不甘询问。

但丁对着微微翘起，泛着淫靡水光的下唇迅速制定好给予守秩初学者的奖励。他轻易将手指挤进维吉尔不设防备，松懈下垂的指缝，用能感受到掌心粗糙纹路的力道收紧束缚，缺乏情调的年长者被十指相扣时终于豁然顿悟般低头，微启唇缝，接受了一个险些被吞下舌头热辣亲吻。

试听课过于成功，以至他们分开后没人再在意结局。但丁熄灭液晶板上光亮后他们默契互道晚安，各自锁紧房门心照不宣捕捉那场未能开始的交媾尾梢自慰。

维吉尔仓促射出来，精液飞溅上锁骨。事务所隔音差到要命，不借半魔听力也能一丝不漏从墙壁另端捕捉到但丁沉闷急促喘息。在持续绵长的窸窣声响下微阖眼皮，幻想将胞弟骑在身下，分量可观的灼热阳具同拥有者一般无力抵抗，被强硬扶起没入肠道。他迷恋这个，支配自己兄弟——同等强大存在的感觉好到令人上瘾。

他没能总是得逞，但丁气愤并拒绝被当做根有机按摩棒，在维吉尔频繁采取强制手段后宣布，在搞明白你情我愿的健康性关系时怎么回事前拒绝做爱。年幼半魔总为些莫名其妙的原则上坚守底线，某种意义上将他同样固执的可怕，刀刃争执下也不过将结果改写为“如果想要——遵循但丁规则。”

动静平息一小时后，维吉尔刻意踩在老旧地板的裂缝间敲响另一扇房门，对但丁站在门后屏息等待许久，才故作惺忪露头表示疑惑心知肚明。在那张聒噪的嘴发声前，年长半魔抓起弟弟衣领撞进那对壮硕胸肌。

比但丁高出一点没令维吉尔精准无误捕捉到男人干燥且柔软地丰韵唇瓣，他鲁莽吻在鼻尖上。

“看在你说‘请’的份上。”他喘息着低声咕哝，拽过兄弟手臂将他拖进真正火辣湿热的亲吻，被舌尖戏弄扫探上颚时维吉尔不甘示弱，将男人下唇吸吮到滋滋作响。而经验作孽，他没能抗衡太久，缺乏换气经验没多久就令糜红从脸颊蔓延至胸口，缺氧的昏沉降临前他想推开但丁重获主导，像往常一样，最终那只抬起手犹豫着揪在年轻半魔过长的发尾。

但丁在无法下咽的唾液溢出口腔前放开他快要断气的哥哥，爱或者是氧气流失短暂将维吉尔变得软绵柔和。他把握时机将T恤撩起固定至腋下，过于胆大接过多余口水曾上颤巍挺立地乳首。

在维吉尔神智回笼前半边乳肉被拢进手掌揉捏。但丁为老二讨回公道报复似的恶劣使用了不小力道，他的手掌宽大，那对胸脯不够登对饱满，两团可怜肌肉在下流并拢起猥亵下迅速充血，从白皙到通红，指腹老茧偶尔蹭过水光淋漓乳头令维吉尔难以抑制低呼出声。

遍布胡茬的下巴得寸进尺靠近被冷落那边胸肉时被虎口钳制，他们仓促滚上床时没记得开灯，但丁依旧看到维吉尔在黑暗中危险的眯起眼睛“你还打算磨蹭多久？要知道我不介意改变主意——”

“你可以试着那么做，我也可以随时停止”但丁满不在乎接上话茬，年长半魔眼睑微乎其微跳动了下，随即感到抵在下颚力道逐步泄气。演技为他毫不费力扳回一城，令兄弟吃瘪的愉悦在嘴角扩大。

他长吸了口气，眼瞳中倒映出但丁尖锐犬齿反射的光泽，最终偏过脑袋叹息般又一次妥协“别像个女人一样墨迹。”

在当前处境下这句失败嘲讽差点令年轻半魔憋不住笑声，好在他还懂得拿捏分寸，见好就收。从喉咙里滚出节短促气声便放过那对胸肉——毕竟来日方长。

淤红在指尖脱离皮肤时复原如初，但丁有兴观察到指印与吻痕如何扩散为点，再同露般升腾为雾。在维吉尔耐心再次耗尽催促前，抚上光滑如釉面的大腿。

润滑剂终于派上用场，过久贴身储藏将它同化于体温，但丁食指协同中指掰开维吉尔臀缝后便对准浅色穴口一股脑倾泻挤出，俯视良好捕捉到过多液体湿哒哒滑过会阴，仿佛他傲慢冷淡的兄弟像个真正女人那样湿润敞开。

这个想象令他血脉喷张，老二涨得更大，烧火棍般直挺挺戳刺在维吉尔腿根，那是纤长男人浑身上下为数不多的圆润部分，但丁正试图用触觉将其牢记时不巧被更难得一见的光裸吸引，他神智清醒下进行性行为次数屈指可数，维吉尔主导的强迫关系又只需要拉下一点裤子，因此隐藏在高领衣物下的后颈令但丁情不自禁贴近舔舐。

黏腻与湿润令他联想到犬类，被舌苔触碰过的表皮同样会泛起层细密小点。在维吉尔即将把握任何时机，嘲讽但丁等同牲畜的般低能行径时，龟头抵上穴口，炙热与被即将贯穿的期待令他昂起脖颈吐出半个颤抖的气声，忘乎所有拟定言语。

下一秒硬挺滚烫的阳具从锁眼直达渊底。被开括的痛感微乎其微，但维吉尔确信但丁没收敛力道，囊袋被撞击变形时他同样硬挺流水的阴茎弹跳了下，维吉尔本能颤抖着想去握它时被但丁当机立断咆哮着捏起手腕反扭至后腰，束缚令他浑身紧绷，肌肉颤抖。

“按我说的来——”控制欲作孽血液中每个细胞都叫嚣着将但丁揭翻在地，混乱中年轻半魔极力保持压制并含混提醒，腰胯耸动没有停止，冠头精准而频繁击中维吉尔的卵蛋，柱身因缺乏固定而伴随激烈交合胡乱甩动着拍打小腹。

无常且难以被掌控的陌生快感如同大块颜料堆积画布般迅猛，冲击维吉尔最后一堵矜持壁垒并将其击垮——持续稳定的冲撞令他鼠蹊发麻小腹滚烫，被轻咬耳廓时轻易射出浓稠体液。

那感觉出乎意料的好，有好一会都仿佛是晕乎陷进柔软被褥，忘却生来履行支配的使命，除去舒适难以思考其他。

维吉尔柔软下来，但丁趁机抚摸肖想已久的臀瓣时感到髂腰肌不再紧绷的像块石头。他没能享受到太久，脑子落回原位时便将真实那个年长半魔从的神智从头晕目眩快乐中带回。

囊袋——但丁依旧在操他，润滑剂与前液交合演奏出响亮水声。但这回维吉尔终于清醒，羞耻与愤怒同时溢出于表象。

但丁并没在操他，也不全对，只能说不同预期般被进入贯穿填满。恶劣无耻的斯巴达次子不过是并拢腿根，进出那圈贫瘠脂肪与润滑剂营造出的虚假肉缝。那根老二依旧精神抖擞，孜孜不倦戳出腿缝冲击另对儿发泄后略显萎靡的阴睾。

“你在愚弄我，不识好歹的——”维吉尔想骂出卑鄙残渣，而被从膝盖使力更加聚拢双腿只来得及令他咽下声苦闷呻吟，与此同时但丁紧贴那根疲软阴茎根部抵达高潮。

他喘息着倒在兄弟背部，额头挨着肩胛，感受到维吉尔被精液喷射刺激到再次抽搐溢出一点时没能抑制住胸腔深处的沉闷震动，“我们最开始就说好了，哥哥。”为了抑制笑意他不得不停顿，好在再次开口时转为轻快。

“由你的表现决定得失，而贪婪不是件好事。”维吉尔终于愿意施舍正眼，似乎没打算继续计较被操腿这码破事，他们才得以在宁静祥和下四目相对，但丁甩动脑袋隐藏起被汗液沾湿的刘海，为了清晰明显被看到俏皮眨眼。

那起到不少作用，空气中怒意组成的部分变得稀薄，年长半魔没再抗拒密集亲吻落上面颊。被隐忍回吻时，但丁握上维吉尔阴茎根部，从底端打着圈向上缓慢揉捏，柔和却不容抗拒挤出最后一点积蓄。

维吉尔忠实的泄露喘息，穴道深处肠肉蠕动挤出丝体液，混进同样透明黏糊的润滑，但丁的嘴唇短暂拉开时，他半眯着眼讨价还价“我认为我值得更好。”

这回魔力涌出令魔剑士眼睛字面意义上亮的可怕。

“那最好期待下个电影之夜，‘更好’值得作为大奖 。”恶魔猎人狡诈打诨。

维吉尔对没头没尾低俗影像提不起半点兴趣，而好胜欲依旧支配迷途野兽走进牢笼。他被新诱饵的芬芳吸引，渴望却不情愿放荡，只好装作被眼前密集飞扬的尘粒吸引，好一会才接下承诺。

“希望你不仅是只长了张无用嘴巴。”

但丁嘴角难以抑制挂上甜蜜弧度，并在有一搭没一搭的无营养斗嘴中逐渐困倦，因此难以察觉维吉尔接上话茬的间隔无期限延长。没人提到单人床拥挤，于是他们理所应当分享了一个枕头。

End.


End file.
